When what you love has been in front of you the whole time Part Six
by Bambit.lovegoddess
Summary: The mark is getting worse. Charlie, Sam, Ariana and Raylene have banded together in hope of trying to remove it from Dean. Will they be able to find a way or is Cheyanne the only one who can? Cheyanne's powers are getting stronger. Will her dream of having Dean's child finally be fulfilled? Hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I love writing it.


"You still only have one brain." Dean replied as he opened fire and shot the man right between the eyes. Ben Stein fell to the floor in a puddle of blood and brains. Dean walked over to Cheyanne and began untying her and removing the gag from her mouth. He took his jacket off and gave it to her to wear. They heard a noise coming from behind a book shelf in the great room.

Dean walked over to the shelf and found a teenage boy coward down in the corner, scared out of his wits. "Please! Don't—I'm not like them—I swear!" The boy pleaded as he raised his shirt up, showing Dean that he hadn't been enhanced or added on to yet. "Yes you are. Deep down, you have evil in you and sooner or later it will surface." Dean began as he pointed his gun at the boy's face.

"Dean, you don't have to do this-"Cheyanne began but stopped when he looked at her. The man staring back at her was too far gone to be her Dean. "Please—"She continued in her calm quiet voice. Dean turned his attention to the boy at his feet. "I'm sorry, I can't—he's one of them Chey and if we let him just walk out of here, then one day we will have to destroy him anyways." Dean said coldly. They boy continued to beg and plead for his life but to no avail. Dean pulled the trigger and the boy collapsed same as the other two men in the bunker.

Cheyanne stood there in shock. Suddenly she was aware of another person in the room. "Dean, what have you done?" Castiel asked as he surveyed the room. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Cheyanne's T-shirt and bra laying in rags on the floor. Cass was the only person who could read Cheyanne's mind. He nodded as she excused herself to go find another shirt.

Castiel didn't want her to see Dean this way. Dean stood there in the great room covered in blood and still feeling pissed off. He didn't want to deal with Castiel or Sammy right now. He didn't want to deal with any of the ones he thought had betrayed him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked Cass. "Don't you and Sam have more betrayal to do?" Dean snapped as he began to walk out the door.

"We were trying to help cure you of the mark. We all care about you." Castiel began as he walked after Dean. He placed his hand on Dean's shoulder and stopped him. "You will turn and inevitably kill those you love, Sam, Cheyanne, everybody but me. I'm the one who will have to watch you destroy the world. I thought maybe we could find a cure to rid you of the mark." Castiel began. He never saw the punch Dean landed in his face until it was too late.

Dean twisted the angel's arm until her was sure he felt a few bones snap. He threw Castiel to the ground and landed a few swift kicks into his ribs. The two fought and fought until both were bloody and weak. Cheyanne walked in the room just as Dean was about to plunge an angel blade deep into his best friend's chest. "Dean Winchester!" Cheyanne called out. At the last moment, Dean plunged the blade into a stack of books near Castiel's head. He stood up and began walking away. "You and Sam and the rest of you can just stay the hell away from me—or next time I won't miss!" Dean called out as he began walking out the door. He turned around and barked orders for Cheyanne to come with him.

Cheyanne was crouching down over Castiel examining his wounds. "I'm not coming with you Dean. I'm not going to let you destroy our family—"She told him coldly. Dean didn't say a word as he left. Cheyanne laid her hands on the angel and healed his wounds. Cass took her hand and said "Cheyanne, you may be the only one who can truly stop him now. You are the only thing more powerful than the mark of Cain." He told her.

Cheyanne knew her trench coated friend was right. She had read all the lore on the mark and even Chuck had told as much. On one hand, she loved Dean and wanted him cured but on the other hand, she didn't think she could destroy him if it came down to that. Cheyanne used the last ounce of her powers to heal Cass. He knew she was drained. He suggested she go get some rest while he cleaned up the mess.

She was thankful as she made her way to her bedroom. She was surprised to find that Dean had returned and was waiting for her on her bed. She could see the anger burning in his green eyes. "I didn't hear you come back." She said as she began running her bath. He said nothing. She could read every word he thought though. "Yes, maybe I am a bitch but in case you haven't noticed Dean, I am the one who can help you! All any of us want if to help you! No, they didn't turn on you! Dammit Dean, we all love you and want that thing off your arm!" She answered him out loud as she pointed to the mark.

"Dammit Cheyanne! I don't care about what the others think, but you are my wife! I expect you to be by my side no matter what!" He said as he walked over to her and pulled her to him. He kissed her so hard he bruised her mouth. She didn't like how rough he was being with her. When he threw her down on the bed, she had enough. "NO!" She said firmly and she meant it.

"This is not you! Fight it Dean, please!" Cheyanne said as she managed to find the strength to throw him off her and onto the floor. Dean shook his head and realized what he had done. He didn't make an apology or say a word, he just walked out and left. Cheyanne took her bath and then laid in her bed, worrying about Dean.

Dean drove all night, He stopped at the first road house bar he found. He sat at the bar and ordered the strongest whiskey they had. He knew he shouldn't be pissed at Cheyanne. He knew she was right about the mark, it had to go. He had killed off the Steins for what they had done to Charlie, why did he feel so empty? He always felt empty after he got revenge but this was different.

Three shots in he felt like an ass for the way he had treated his wife. About that time, a cute blonde came sashaying up to him and flirting. He eyed her up and down as he swallowed his last shot. He gingerly touched the silver wedding band on his left hand. The sensible part of him told him he would be stupid if he went for the blonde, but the Mark told him to go for it. The blonde laid her hand on Dean's thigh and purred into his ear. He slid off his wedding ring and put it into his pocket.

The blonde smiled like a Cheshire cat as she took Dean's hand and led him out the door. The next morning woke up next to this stranger and knew he should feel like shit. The fact that he could care less worried him. The woman snuggled up next to Dean and began kissing his neck. He responded by kissing her back, then he rolled her beneath him.

Back at the bunker, Cheyanne kept checking her phone. She had activated the GPS on Dean's phone. She was relieved when she noticed he had checked into a motel for the night. She wanted to text him but the shit he had pulled yesterday kept her from texting or calling first. Instead, she called Charlie and asked her to send her all the notes she had on the book of the damned.

Cheyanne fixed herself a cup of coffee then sat down at her desk and booted up her computer. She about jumped when he phone rang. It was Castiel. He was looking for a few ingredients that she would need to remove the mark off Dean's arm. He didn't tell her that he was also following Dean or that her husband wasn't alone. Castiel watched from a distance as Dean walked the blonde out to her taxi and said goodbye. He walked back in the motel room and shut the door.

Dean sat on the side of the bed for the longest. The events of last night and this morning ran through his mind. He felt numb, no shame, no regret, nothing. He knew this would break Cheyanne's heart if she found out. The Mark burned and throbbed on his arm. Dean was tired. He was tired of fighting the mark of Cain and tired of being controlled by it. He wanted it gone! He took one swig from the half full bottle of Whiskey sitting on the nightstand table, then he threw it. Not satisfied with just throwing the bottle, he began throwing anything he could get his hands on in the room.

His anger spent, he grabbed his duffle bag and got in the Impala and drove off. He left the motel room in shambles. He looked down at his phone and saw one missed call from Chey. He didn't want to talk to her, much less deal with what he had done last night. He kept driving. He had no idea where he was going but he wound up in one of Bobby's cabins in Montana. Dean fought the mark. He did not want to be the man who cheated on his wife.

He paced the room and practiced ways of telling Cheyanne. "She will know as soon as I go home. She is going to kill me!" Dean said to himself. He jumped when his phone rang. It was Cheyanne. "I told myself I was not going to be the first to call but dammit, Dean, I'm worried. Are you ok?" Came her worried voice as soon as he said hello. "Yea, I'm fine. I just needed some time to think, Chey." He began. She could sense something was bothering him but she didn't know exactly what it was.

"Look, take all the time you need baby. I know you are dealing with the mark as best you can in your own way. I just don't want to see you hurting like this. Dean, we may fight and argue at times, but I have your back and I always will." Cheyanne told him as she got a funny feeling begin up her spine. Dean couldn't tell her just how stupid he had been. At least not yet he couldn't. He fished his wedding ring out of his pants pocket and put it back on his finger.

Cheyanne and Dean talked for a while. Sam was standing behind her when they hung up. She let out a deep sigh. "Sam, I know you meant well. Deep down, Dean knows it too but the going behind his back thing was wrong. Then again, he knows full well none of us are going to give up on him or let him give up on himself either." She said to him gently. She could tell by Sam's hurt expression that he was worried about the argument he and Dean had a few nights ago.

"I know—"was all Sam could say. He knew Cheyanne was right. Going behind each other's backs had never boded well for the brothers ever. You would think Sam and Dean would learn by now but they never do. "For the love of Chuck! Would you stop beating yourself up! I can hear your thoughts and I am going to scream! LOOK! You save Dean, he saves you—it has been this way your entire lives! Trust me I have been there for most of it!" Cheyanne said in exasperation. "Dean saves your ass as much as he has ever saved mine! We would both die for him in a heartbeat and we both live for him—now, go find me the things on this list like a good giant brother and we will save his mangy ass together!" She told him as she handed him another list of things she needed.

"Giant brother? You are lagging behind, I thought I was your moose!" Sam teased Cheyanne as he arched an eyebrow at her newest nickname for him. "Well Crowley calls you that, I have to find a new one." She playfully explained. Sam walked out to the garage laughing at his sister as he borrowed her truck. Castiel heard Cheyanne sigh as he brought in a few of the other ingredients she had sent him for. Ariana hugged her then headed down the hall to her and Cass' bedroom. Cheyanne thought her cousin was acting strange but chalked it up to the Van Buren bloodline.

Cheyanne carried the bag into her laboratory and began organizing everything. Cheyanne and Castiel never had to say much to each other because they read each other's thoughts. He looked at his friend with concern in his blue eyes. "Cheyanne, are you ok? Are you still drained—your powers?" He tried to ask but he had never been good with small talk. All these years around the Winchesters and he still didn't understand the whole nonsense of small talk and polite conversation.

"Cass, I have definitely been better! Thank you for asking, especially since even though you care a great deal for all of us, you really hate small talk." Cheyanne said as she put a jar on the shelf and then walked over to give her friend a hug. Castiel smiled at Cheyanne. He had never noticed she was this short. She barely came to his chest. Castiel began to help her organize her laboratory as they talked. Cheyanne knew the angel had something to tell her but she had a feeling that she didn't want to know what it was.

Finally, Castiel couldn't put it off any longer, he had to tell Cheyanne about Dean. She fought back tears and hurt as the angel told her about seeing Dean with the blonde stranger. Cass was afraid she would be angry with him. She assured him that she wasn't and that he was a good friend for telling her. "What are you going to do?" Cass asked afraid that she would turn away from Dean.

"Oh I am going to kick his ass all over eternity, but first he is going to tell me what he did!" She reassured Castiel. "Don't worry so much my angelic friend, I know the difference between MY Dean and when the mark makes him do something stupid. Mine wouldn't have killed that boy like he did, but the mark pushes Dean until he can't think or see straight—trust me, we had an issue the other night." She said but then trailed off. Castiel didn't have to ask what she meant, he could hear her thoughts plan as day.

She went to her room and packed a bag and a few ingredients for a spell. It was time to cure Dean of the mark once and for all. Dean could fight it but for how much longer? She dialed his phone as she borrowed Raylene's Dodge Charger. Sam and Raylene were gone in her truck to find Dean. Cheyanne knew they wouldn't find him like she could. She called them after she spoke to Dean.

She asked them to hang back and she would call them if she needed them. "Oh Sam, bring the demon chains in case we need them." She said before she hung up. She arrived at the cabin in Montana in record time. She knocked quietly but there was no answer. Cheyanne walked into the cabin and found Dean asleep on the couch. She smiled as she walked over and gently covered him with a blanket and kissed his cheek. She smoothed his hair and whispered, "Whatever you're going through, you are not alone."

Cheyanne took her shoes off and made her way to the kitchen. She was exhausted still, not only from driving but also from healing both Charlie and Castiel. "That's odd, normally I don't stay tired this long." She thought to herself as she began peeling potatoes and chopping other vegetables. Soon, the delicious smell of pot roast filled the air. She sat down in the recliner opposite the couch and began to read over Charlie's notes from the book of the damned.

Dean opened his eyes when he smelled the delicious aroma of Cheyanne's pot roast in the cabin. He thought he was dreaming as he opened his eyes. There, in the chair opposite him, was his wife reading intently over some notes on her laptop. "Hey." He said yawning and stretching. He realized she must has covered him up at some point. "Hey." She said smiling at him as she closed her laptop and took her glasses off, laying them both on the coffee table.

"How long have you been here?" He asked as he sat up and took a swig of whiskey. "Long enough to get a few things cleaned up and dinner in the over." She said as she got up and lit a fire in the fire place. Dean reached for the amulet that Cheyanne had given him to keep the mark at bay. He had taken it off when he went after the Steins. As he put it back around his neck, bits and pieces of the last few days began flashing through his mind. He fought the urge to vomit when the blonde stranger flashed through his mind.

He looked up to see Cheyanne watching him. He knew she heard every thought he was having. "I know about her, Castiel told me all about it. I want to hear it from you though, Dean—please don't shut me out." She said quietly and calmly. Dean knew Cheyanne was hurting and possibly angry at him but still she loved him. He knew now, more than ever, that he needed to get the mark of Cain off his arm as soon as possible.

Dean got up off the couch and walked over to where Cheyanne sat and knelt down in front of her. He looked into her green eyes but couldn't decide if he saw hurt, anger, or both in them. She reached out and laid her hand on Dean's cheek. That simple touch showed her all she needed to know about Den and the blonde. Cheyanne could see that it wasn't Dean in his right mind. Cheyanne and Dean both had tears in their eyes as she continued to stroke his cheek.

Dean laid his head in Cheyanne's lap, feeling utterly defeated. He knew he couldn't fight the mark forever and that fact scared him. He had fought monsters, demons, ghosts and even some sick, evil, twisted humans in his day but the mark of Cain was beyond anything he had ever faced before.

Cheyanne held him close and stroked his hair. "I don't know whether to be mad or just hurt—but I know the mark can make you do some pretty crazy things—I forgive you but I will so kick your ass later." She told him. 'Dean, if you don't know by now just how much I love you—I am by your side through thick or thin." She said as she held him tighter.

"I hate who this mark is turning me into." Dean said as he was finally able to control his sobs. "Me too baby. I promise you, we will do everything we can to get it off your arm." Cheyanne said as she kissed him. Cheyanne smiled, Dean had held her and comforted her enough times and it felt pretty good to return the favor for a change. "Dean, I owe you everything in my life. If it wasn't for you suggesting to Uncle John that we go to Bobby's after mom died, I would never had grown up with an awesome dad. The Van Burens didn't want me and who knows where I would have ended up. You were there for me during nursing school and beyond Dean Winchester, you re everything good that has ever happened in my life." Cheyanne said as she gently tilted his face up to hers and kissed him.

"What would I do without you?" Dean asked as he kissed her again. "Probably crash and burn." She teased as she playfully bit his bottom lip. "You did use protection with her I hope." Cheyanne asked as Dean began kissing her neck. "Yes ma'am I did." He said between kisses. He was certain of that because he always had in the past. Cheyanne was the only woman he had never used condoms with. "Good, because I want you so damn bad right now and I don't want her germs anywhere near us." She teased as she ran her hands under Dean's shirt.

"I did take a shower as soon as I got here…" He teased as he unbuttoned Cheyanne's shirt. "You know what I mean Jerk." She said as she unbuckled his belt. "Bitch." He teased back as he lifted her off the chair, stripped her of her jeans and panties and bent her over. Cheyanne looked back at her husband as he dropped his pants and slid his erection into her wet, yielding body. She moaned when He held her hips with one hand and grabbed a fist full of hair in the other.

They laid on the couch in each other's arms afterwards. "I will spend the rest of our lives making up for being such a dick." Dean began but Cheyanne snuggled in to his arms and shushed him. "Baby, we have been through so much shit together, I think I can overlook one small discretion—especially since we both know you were on a rampage anyways." She told him. "There is another blood moon in a couple of nights, and I should have my lady time by then, so we will try to remove the mark then." She said as she pulled on his t-shirt and went to check dinner in the oven.

He watched her and smiled. He loved it when she wore his shirts with nothing underneath. He loved it when he didn't have to share her or her attention with anybody else. He admired the way that she bent over backwards to help him and Sam and other hunters. She never hesitated to help or heal anybody and she had come along way with learning about her powers and spells. Dean was just so damn proud of his wife.

"You know, after we get this thing off my arm, why don't we stay here for a few days—you know, just the two of us—ALONE." Dean said, pulling on his pants and following her into the kitchen behind her. "Mm, that sounds really good baby. I'm sure Raylene and Sammy can hold down the fort for us for a few days." She said as she took the roast out of the oven. Dean's mouth watered when he saw her put a pie in the oven.

"Yea, I guess I need to call Sammy—and Cass." Dean said sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair. "They will forgive you, trust me—we all love you and want you cured, Dean. Will are also ready to kick your ass in a heartbeat!" She teased as she motioned for him to sit down and fixed him a plate. "Besides that, if it makes you feel better—I owe Ariana and Raylene a huge apology too—Raylene may very well kick my ass yet!" Cheyanne laughed. They ate their dinner in silence and Dean was happy when Cheyanne served him a slice of cherry pie warm and bubbly from the oven.

"After the way you talked to me the other day Cheyanne, you have some nerve calling me!" Raylene's pissed off tone answered as soon as Cheyanne dialed her number. "Look, I know and I'm sorry—you and Sam went behind Dean's back and nobody even thought for a moment 'hey there's a white witch in the house let's see if she can translate the evil book.' Raylene, if I hadn't have been able to bring Charlie back, do you realize how bad this whole situation would have really been?" Cheyanne said, trying to apologize to her best friend.

"Girl, you know I love you! Consider yourself forgiven! Hell, I'd feel the same way if something happened to Samuel." Raylene told Cheyanne with a smile. Sam arched an eyebrow at her at the sound of his full name. Raylene blew him a kiss and he laughed. "Uh hello! I can hear you two being mushy!" Cheyanne teased with a mock shudder. "I guess we're forgiven?" Sam asked when Raylene put him on speaker phone. "By one of us at least—Sammy you know Dean still loves you!" Cheyanne said trying to keep a straight face when Dean added, "Well, I'm still pissed but we're good." And he rolled his eyes at Cheyanne in mock protest.

Later that night, Cheyanne was sitting on the front porch of the cabin in the dark. She had always loved this particular cabin ever since she was a child. Bobby Singer had a few cabins spread out all over the country. He kept each one fully stocked so all a hunter had to do was furnish their food during their stay. There was just something about Montana in the summer that Cheyanne loved. She took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of juniper and pine needles.

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful?" Cheyanne said out loud as Castiel suddenly appeared. "You should have seen it at the beginning of time." He said quietly. He smiled at her in the dark. "How is Ariana?" Cheyanne asked quietly. She had talked to her cousin earlier but she knew the girl's feelings were still hurt. Cheyanne would have to talk to her when she got home.

"She will be ok, Chey. Ariana just doesn't know you as well as the rest of us do." The trench coated angel said as he came to sit down beside Cheyanne and star gaze with her. Castiel sat and watched her for a while. She was perhaps the most powerful being in the universe, next to God, and here she was star-gazing. She had so many worries and issues riding on her but she was taking time to catch her breath.

"I just want Dean back to normal." She said with a sigh, "I want to hunt next to my husband. I want to have his babies without fear of the mark turning him into some insane lunatic." She added. "Well Chuck healed you completely so you should be able to have babies." Castiel added encouragingly.

Dean had heard somebody out side with Cheyanne. He paused with his hand on the doorknob when he recognized Cass' voice. Should he go out there? Would he even be welcome? He took a deep breath and stepped out onto the porch. Castiel stood up and looked at his friend with concern in his eyes. "Hey Cass, how are you?" Dean asked sheepishly. Castiel observed his friend for a few minutes before answering, "I'm fine, Dean. How are you?" Cheyanne let the two men talk alone as she went back into the cabin and picked her laptop back up and began reading more of Charlie's notes.

"I love my nerdy girl!" She said out loud with a laugh as she read more and more about the mark of Cain and how to remove it. Charlie also mentioned another mark that would not only rid the host of Cain's mark but would also bind their lover's soul with theirs. The new mark would also eliminate any ill after effects from the mark of Cain.

Dean and Castiel walked into the Cabin to find Cheyanne asleep on the couch with her laptop open in her lap and her notes on the coffee table. Her glasses were still poised on her nose. "She has been working so hard to find a cure…we all have, Dean." Cass began but Dean shushed him. "She is the only one who was up front with me, Cass. Cheyanne never lied to my face about wanting to cure me, even after I said I didn't want to be cured." Dean began. He was tired of fighting with his family. He knew they were only trying to help but he was afraid that the cure might be worse than the mark. Magic that powerful always came with a high price to pay.

"She loves you, we all love you." Cass said, trying to apologize to his best friend but he didn't quite know how. "I know you do but going behind my back—"Dean began, he had never been good at expressing his feelings the way Sam and Cheyanne were. Dean walked over to the couch and moved the laptop off Cheyanne. "How long have I been out?" She asked sleepily, only finding the strength to open one eye. "Not long, why don't you go get in the bed, I'll be there shortly." He said as he kissed her forehead. Cheyanne stood up and groggily made her way down the hall to the bedroom.

She sat on the edge of the bed, suddenly wide awake. She laughed at herself and then gathered everything and went to take a bath. Dean smiled when he smelled the scent of Cheyanne's honeysuckle and rose scented bubble bath floating in the air. "That does smell nice." Castiel told Dean. "I think she gave some to Ariana, as a matter of fact." Dean said, then he felt ashamed. He had said some really nasty things to both Raylene and Ariana when he found out they were helping Sam and Cass with translating the book of the damned.

All he could think about was the way he had found Charlie's body in the bathtub at the motel and his heart sank. He didn't even want to think about what would have happened if Cass and Cheyanne had not been able to save Charlie. Dean could kick himself for the way he had spoken to everybody, especially Sam. He would never in million years admit anything to anybody, though. Dean had perfected keeping everything locked inside all of his life. The only person who could ever see through it was Cheyanne, and she never took his bullshit off of him.

Cheyanne turned the water off and climbed into the antique claw footed tub. She sighed as she sank in to the hot steamy bubbles up to her neck. She closed her eyes as the hot water gently stung the delicate parts of her body. Cheyanne liked the water a little hotter than she could stand it. "Thank Chuck, I shaved last night—I so don't feel like doing it tonight." She said to herself as she poured some honeysuckle scented body wash onto her wash cloth. She bathed her body and washed her hair, humming as she did.

In Sioux Falls, Bobby and Charlie were working together on the book of the damned and helping a few other hunters with their cases. Bobby laughed as he watched Charlie type furiously on her laptop. Every so often she would stop and check her phone and text Sam or Dean. "I remember when Cheyanne used to do that." He told her with a laugh. She smiled as she asked him to tell her stories about Sam, Dean and Cheyanne when they were younger. He was more than happy to give her a history of their greatest hits.

At the Bunker, Raylene lay in Sam's arms with her head on his bare chest. The event of the last couple of days turned over in their minds. "Will Dean be okay?" Raylene finally asked, more worried for Cheyanne than she was for Dean. "I hope so, we've been through more shit than this before and he has always been okay." Sam said as he absentmindedly traced circles on her forearm. He knew Dean would be alright once he calmed down. Sam didn't know how long it would take for Dean to calm down, especially with the mark.

Cheyanne had set out to find him because she had grown restless sitting around the bunker. She and Raylene had a big fight before she left. Sam hated seeing his sister and his girlfriend fight. They were best friends and had been through so much together, and here they were fighting because Sam couldn't risk losing his brother. When would his and Dean's crazy cycle of hurting each other to save each other stop? How many more of their friends and family would they lose before they learned their lesson? Sam drifted off to sleep with these thought racing through his mind.

Ariana lay in Cass' arms that night feeling so loved by her angel in a trench coat. "I love you so much." She told him as she reached up to kiss him. Castiel wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I know you're worried about Dean. Please don't give up on him." She said as she ran her hands over his muscled chest and then straddled him, impaling her wet core onto his rigid manhood. Castiel closed his eyes as the pleasure she gave him began to take over his body.

Back in Montana, Randy stood watching the cabins in the woods. The angel had left and now Dean and his whore were in there alone. It was time to make them pay for everything they had done to him. He had went back to find Lisa and Ben when he had regained his human form but he hadn't been able to find them. He didn't doubt for a second that Cheyanne had protected them from being found somehow. He lit another cigarette in the darkness as he bought his time. Between the blasted mark of Cain and Cheyanne's powers, he would have to be careful. He did not want to die again!

As soon as Dean and Cheyanne had returned from their honeymoon, they had called Lisa and told her what was going on. Neither one of them would allow Lisa to think she was stupid. Cheyanne gave her a pap talk and told her that she had fallen for Randy's charm herself. Lisa had shuddered when Cheyanne told her about the rape. Dean had been surprised because that was one subject that Cheyanne would not talk about with anyone. Cheyanne had then gave Lisa and Ben hex bags to hide them from both witches and demons, just in case Randy tried something stupid. That had been two months ago and Randy had still not found Lisa and Ben.

Dean lay in bed with Cheyanne snuggled on his chest. He absentmindedly traced circles on her forearm. His thoughts raced through his mine like a freight train. "What was the price of letting her remove the mark from his arm? What more would he lose to be free from this curse? Was it worth it?" He sighed when he heard her mumble something intelligible in her sleep. "Sorry honey." He whispered as he pulled her closer and lovingly kissed the top of her head.

He forgot that Cheyanne heard his thoughts best, or worst, for a few days after they had made love while her powers were resting. "S okay…Love you." She mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled into his arms. She raised her head up, barely opening one eye and reached up to kiss him. Dean wrapped his arms around her and rolled her beneath him. Cheyanne let out a surprised giggle when Dean nipped her shoulder with his teeth. He hadn't done that in forever.

Randy watched from the shadow of the woods surrounding the cabin until he could no longer hear the noises of Dean and Cheyanne's love making. He knew the bitch would be weak from her and Dean's endeavors. Randy wanted her as weak as she could possibly be so she would be helpless when he killed her husband. Randy hoped that Dean would tire his whore out past the point of exhaustion. Randy still burned with rage at the fact that Cheyanne chose Dean over him.

Randy never stopped to think that Dean and Cheyanne were predestined to be together. Cheyanne and Dean never thought about that either, all they knew is that they loved each other dearly. Cheyanne was prepared to give her life to save Dean in a heartbeat. "You know, after we cure you of the mark, why don't we go get been for a little bit and have a normal family vacation for once—no witches, no werewolves, no vampires." Cheyanne said as she ran her fingers through Dean's sweaty hair after their lovemaking. "That actually sounds really nice." Dean said as he nuzzled her hand. He loved when she touched him. Just a stroke of his cheek or the feel of her fingers in his hair made him feel so loved and cherished by his wife.

"You know, I don't know if Chuck and Cass are right about us being together being written in the stars and all that, but I do know that I have loved you for as long as I can remember. And you have always made me so happy when we are together." Cheyanne said, still rubbing the back of Dean's head. She loved how the hair at the back of his neck curled whenever he needed a haircut. Dean smiled down at her as he bent down to kiss her.

A couple days later, Cheyanne was preparing everything they would need to cure Dean of the mark. "Why do I feel like we should summon death?" Cheyanne asked as a shiver ran down her spine. "Something isn't right…" She added just as Randy burst through the door.

"Damn! What does it take to kill you for good?" Cheyanne yelled as she looked up to see him standing in the doorway. "You can't kill me—you would think you would have learned that by now!" Randy said as he walked over to Cheyanne. He grabbed her by her hair with one hand as he held a knife up to her throat with the other. "You know, I could have made you very happy—but you ruined that when you left me for this trash." Randy said menacingly as he pulled Cheyanne closer to his body.

He smiled when he felt her body tremble with fear. "Randy, you only had me because I thought Dean was with somebody else. I was never happy with you and I would have left you anyways, especially after you beat me the way you did—and then you raped me—"She said before Randy jerked her hair so hard that she almost lost her balance. "Shut your mouth, whore!" Randy snarled at her.

"That's my wife you are talking to!" Dean said as he began walking towards them. "Well, then you should know what type of whore she is!" Randy spat. "You both know I've only been with you two men in my whole life—right!" Cheyanne interrupted, trying to distract Randy enough where Dean could kick his ass. "You are a lying Bitch!" Randy said as he pressed the knife harder against her skin, causing a bead of blood to trickle down her throat. Cheyanne didn't hesitate, she stomped hard on Randy's foot. He yelped in pain and dropped the knife, allowing her to jump from his grasp.

Dean made sure that Cheyanne was out of harm's way and then tackled Randy. The two men fought and wrestled for a while until finally Dean grabbed Randy's knife and held it to his throat. "What do you want? You could have just bowed out of Cheyanne's life gracefully but you have become like a hemorrhoid that just won't go away." Dean said as he pressed the steel blade against Randy's throat. Randy laughed hysterically and then through gritted teeth he said, "I only wanted Cheyanne because I knew what she was and who she was long before any or you did. I never loved that bitch—she was just a stepping stone for me to gain unspeakable power. If I would have known that the mark you have was the ultimate key to that power, I would have found Cain long before you did. I want the mark of Cain!"

Dean stared at Randy like he had lost his mind. Dean didn't view the mark as unspeakable power. He viewed it as a curse, which it what it was. The mark had cost him so much already. "So let me get this straight, you beat my wife, then rape her, and have stalked us and followed us for months—and you expect me to pass this mark onto you?" Dean asked him in disbelief. "You're a bigger dick than I thought!" Dean added. "You have no idea what the power of that mark can do! You do realize that with the first blade you can kill anybody or anything. Right?" Randy said, unnerved that Dean still had a knife to his throat. "Oh I'm fully aware of what the mark and the first blade can do—been there done that pal! Now give me one reason why I should let you live because I sure as hell ain't giving you this mark!" Dean said, pressing the blade closer to his throat.

"Randy, even you cannot be evil or stupid enough to think that we would just willingly give you anything!" Cheyanne said as she walked towards the two men. She had a small canteen of holy water in her hand. She threw it in Randy's face. He screamed as it sizzled on his skin. "That's what I thought! Dean, Randy isn't just Randy—he's a demon too." She said as she handed Dean a knife she had poured holy water and salt on.

"That's right, bitch! I have been dabbling with the demonic shit since before I ever met you. A good witch doesn't live as long as I have without making a few deals along the way. When your husband and your daddy dearest tortured me, all it did was reinforce the centuries of studying and spell casting to make me even more evil and demonic." He said with an evil laugh. Dean looked at his wife in amazement. She had obviously been reading up on her demons and evil witches.

"See, now that just makes you easier to kill!" Dean said as he stabbed Randy with the knife that Cheyanne handed him. Randy screamed as he lit up a bright orange color and then died—no big messy gory black explosion this time. Dean looked at Cheyanne as they both breathed a sigh of relief that Randy was finally dead and could not haunt them anymore. Dean drug the body outside where he salted and burned it—just to be on the safe side.

"How did you know what Randy was?" Dean asked as he pulled Cheyanne into his arms. "Well, even though I am a white witch and a healer, I have been reading up on the dark stuff too—thought it might actually come in handy when helping you and other hunters on cases." Cheyanne explained as Dean kissed her. "I figured you would need to know that stuff too—I also know you don't have an evil dark bone in your entire body. I was so worried when your powers started coming out, I was afraid that you would go down the dark path I went down—I didn't want to lose you again." Dean said as he kissed her again.

"Baby, you're not going to lose me. I have been trying to find myself for years, almost like I knew I was born for something more—when I found out I was a white witch, I began to understand what that purpose was. That is the whole reason I chose the path of a healer—I was already a damn good nurse, and now this all makes sense—for the first time in my life, all of the puzzle pieces fit together in my world, including being by my husband's side." Cheyanne explained as she wrapped her arms around Dean's neck and stroked the hair at the nape of his neck. Dean looked down into her green eyes, and saw the same love he had for her reflected back at him.

"Ok, let's get that damn mark off of your arm shall we?" Cheyanne said as she kissed him once again. Dean smiled at her as he took her by the hand and led her back to living room. They had moved all of the furniture out of the way, except for the coffee table which already held everything they needed for the spell. They were in the process of setting everything up when Death suddenly appeared. Dean and Cheyanne looked at each other in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Death as he made his way towards them. "If we would have known you were coming, we would have prepared a treat for you." Dean teased nervously. He knew from experience that Death did not make random friendly house calls. "Well, I came to see what your wife thinks it is that she is doing." Death began.

"You see, there is more to the mark of Cain than even, Cheyanne knows about. Oh I've heard about her powers and about her studying and researching and just how far she has come in her quest for answers about the mark. I'm going to tell you both a story. You see, long before there was the earth and man, there was God and the Darkness.

God and the angels fought a war against the darkness and pushed it back, locking it away in the darkest pits of hell for eons. Before he cast Lucifer out of Heaven, God gave him that mark so he could hold back the darkness. The mark, however; began to take over and force it's will over Lucifer, resulting in him being cast out of heaven. Lucifer passed the mark to Cain, who passed it to you, Dean.

Out of all three, you are the only one who has successfully fought against the mark. I can remove the mark, without your wife having to exhaust herself, but it comes with a very high price, I'm afraid." Death explained as he paced the floor. Cheyanne read his mind and instantly answered him. "No! That will not happen—you know damn well that will not happen!"

"What won't happen?" Dean asked, looking at Cheyanne in concern. He knew she could hear Death's thoughts and he was almost afraid of what he was hearing. "The only way for him to remove the mark is for Sam to die—I will die before I let that happen!" She said and then added, "What's more is that you have to be the one to do it—otherwise, we do run the risk of the darkness being unleashed."

Cheyanne was fully expecting Dean to argue because she knew deep in her heart that there was no way in hell he would ever touch a hair on Sam's head. "Fan-fucking-tastic!"Dean said sarcastically. Basically, he had two choices—he could kill his brother and remove the mark, or he could allow his wife to remove the mark but they would unleash an evil force stronger than anything they could imagine.

"Well here is the thing, we may unleash the darkness but you forget one thing Dean, I am the one that is supposed to somehow unite Heaven and hell—nobody has ever explained how the hell I'm supposed to do that exactly." Cheyanne said as she saw the wheel in Dean's mind begin to turn. "Ah yes the ancient prophecy, I remember that one well." Death said as he pursed his lips together in deep thought. "Dean, you may have to reap both your wife and your brother to get rid of the mark." He said as he walked a big circle around them both. Dean reached for Cheyanne's hand and held it tight.

"Well, I had hoped to grow old with you and have children someday, but I will gladly give that up to protect you—and Sammy." Cheyanne said as she looked up into her husband's eyes. She couldn't read his thoughts this time and knew it was because the mark was once again trying to take over Dean. He had fought it for so long, she knew he was getting tired from the fight and he was beyond exhausted. No amount of his "I'm fine" bullshit and whiskey could cover up what she saw in his eyes.

She stared in disbelief when Dean dialed Sam's number. While they waited for Sam to arrive, Cheyanne took off her locket and placed it in Dean's hand, along with a picture of their wedding day. "Here, I want you to keep this with you and remember that no matter what happens, I will always love you." She said as a tear began to run down her cheek. Dean reached out with his hand and wiped the tear away.

He wanted to comfort her to tell her everything was going to be all right, but he didn't have the strength. When Sam arrived, he walked in and Saw Death there with his brother and sister. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Sam knew that Death's visit usually never ended well. Death never made friendly house calls. He was not the type of friend to just drop in for fun.

"Dean, what have you done?" Sam began, he became more concerned when he saw the tears in Cheyanne's eyes. He rushed over to her. "I thought this whole time that my death was the answer for getting rid of the mark, but I was wrong." Dean began. "I thought Cheyanne found a cure for the mark—"Sam began but was interrupted by his brother.

"She did, but here's the kicker, if she removes the mark from me, then an unspeakable dark force becomes unleashed and the whole world comes to an end. The only true cure is not by my death but by yours and hers." Dean said coldly, looking Sam right square in the eyes. Sam didn't like the coldness he saw in his brother's eyes. How could Dean be so heartless when it came to him and his wife? Dean had always put them first—Cheyanne had always put everyone else before herself, especially Dean—how could he just want to end her life to save himself?

"Dean, have you lost your mind? Cheyanne is the only one who could remove the mark and then she could pen the darkness back up—do you not remember the prophecy?" Sam said as he also began to question about his brother could possibly want to kill either of them. Cheyanne stood there as she listened to the brothers argue back and forth.

There was something about their banter that sounded vaguely familiar. This was not the first time any of them had been mentioned in prophecies or legends or anything. Hells Bells, they had both been chosen as vessels for Lucifer and Michael back when they stopped the apocalypse. Suddenly she realized she was listening to almost the exact same argument verbatim.

The sound of Dean's fist making contact with Sam's face broke her reverie. Cheyanne watched in horror as the two brother's threw punches at each other and fought all over the cabin, almost sending the jar of her blood shattering to the ground. Death caught it in time and placed it back on the table. He looked rather bored with the whole show of emotion going on around him.

Dean pinned Sam to the ground and drew his knife about to slice through him, when suddenly both of them were thrown up against the wall and help there. Stunned, Sam and Dean looked up and saw that Cheyanne was the one holding them there. "I will NOT stand here and watch you two destroy each other! My entire life I have watched you two take care of each other and always be there for each other and I will be damned if I let anything destroy that! If I have to die in order to fulfill the prophecy, fine I will do so gladly if it means you two don't have to go on without each other…" Cheyanne said as tears began to slide down her cheeks again.

She flicked her wrist ever so slightly and released the boys. They fell to the floor with a thud. Sam looked at Cheyanne and his heart began to break. She had always been there for them and took care of them. He tried to count how many hangovers she had nursed them through but realized Dean had way more of them than he ever did.

"Cheyanne, I won't let you die alone." Sam said as he walked over to her and hugged her. She nodded to him as they both knelt on the floor, waiting for Dean to deal them the final blow. Sam held her hand as they waited. Death walked over to Dean and handed him his own scythe. "Here, do me the honor." Death said as Dean took it from him.

Dean looked down into the eyes of his brother and wife and his heart broke. He knew he should trust in Cheyanne and allow her to heal him, but he was afraid of what they would unleash if he did. He did not want to deal with the possibility of another apocalypse. Even now, both sets of eyes looked up to him expectantly. "Close your eye." He pleaded as he went to swing the scythe. Sam tightened his grip on Cheyanne's hand as they both closed their eyes. Dean swung the scythe, missing the heads of his brother and wife but hitting Death directly in the chest.

Death looked down in disbelief and let out a barely audible gasp as he disintegrated into a pile of ash. "Are we dead Sammy?" Cheyanne asked as she barely opened one eye. She was quickly pulled up off the floor by her husband as he pulled her into a tight embrace. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him deeply. "I knew you wouldn't do it!" She said as she cried even harder. Dean pulled Sam into the hug too. "I just couldn't kill the two people I love most—"Dean said as guilt began to set in.

"Don't start feeling guilty yet—we still have to remove that thing." Cheyanne said as she walked over to the coffee table. She read the spell and mixed the ingredients precisely as it said. She spoke and enchantment as she smeared the potion onto Dean's arm, covering the mark completely. Dean tried not to gag at the thought of what she was smearing on his arm. "Oh you will have sex with me no problem during this time but Chuck forbid we need it for a spell!" Cheyanne teased, trying to ease his nervousness.

"Well it's never rubbed on me during sex and we usually start off in the shower—"Dean said, making another face. "Dude! I'm not even going to ask." Sam said as he gathered towels and other items for Chey. "Trust me, you do not want to know!" She laughed as she recited another enchantment as the second part of the process.

Suddenly the whole cabin seemed to shake and vibrate as a white light glowed all around them. A bolt of lightning shot through the roof and onto Dean's arm. He screamed with pain as the lightning shot through his body but when it was gone, so was the mark of Cain. Dean looked down at his arm in disbelief. They mark was completely gone from him and he was already beginning to feel like his old self again.

But the celebration was going to have to wait because just then, the ground began shaking even harder, and the cabin felt like it was about to crumble. Dean grabbed his wife and his brother and rushed them outside. They ran to the Impala as the ground began bursting open. Big black puffs of demonic looking smoke erupted from every inch of the surrounding woods. Maniacal screams filled the air, almost if the ground was in pain as the black smoke burst forth.

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked as he looked at Cheyanne for answers. "It's the darkness." She said, trying to stay calm as Dean put Baby in reverse and gunned it. Dean cursed out loud when the Impala got stuck in a mud hole. He tried to throw it in drive and get them out of there but the car was stuck clear up to the axle in mud. The darkness was coming straight for them. Cheyanne used everything she had to cast a protection spell around them. Her white force field held the darkness at bay as it enveloped the Impala.

The darkness banged and beat on the Impala, trying to suck the passengers out of it. Cheyanne's powers protected them but she didn't know how much longer she could hold on to it. She knew she had to protect her boys at all costs but she was beginning to weaken. Suddenly, the rear passenger window shattered. Dean watched in horror as two black silky hands reached in and grabbed Cheyanne, jerking her from the car. Suddenly, the darkness was gone and so were Cheyanne and Sam.

Dean blinked a few times to wrap his mind on what had just happened. He saw the darkness snatch Cheyanne from the car but Sam had been right there next to him a second ago. Where did they go? Dean got out of the Impala and looked around. His wife and his brother were nowhere to be found. The darkness had lifted the Impala out of the mud though and now he could possibly drive her around to look for Sam and Chey. The cabin lay in shambles. It was now nothing more than a pile of rubble.

Dean grabbed his cell phone and called Bobby. He had tears in his eyes when he told the old man about Cheyanne and Sam. "Now just calm down son, I'm sure their fine wherever they are. Come here and we will look for them as best we can. Dean, we won't rest until we find them." Bobby reassured Dean. He only hoped he sounded more confident that he felt.

Cheyanne came too in a dark room. She went to rub her throbbing head but found her hands were shackled to a wall. "Shit! Where am I? Dean? Sammy?" She called but was only met with the echoes of her voice. She could feel dampness all around her. He back was against a cold, wet, slimy stone wall. She could smell damp earth and mold around her as well the stench of death and rotting flesh. The sounds of her shackles rattling as she moved echoed around her as well.

Suddenly, a small dim light appeared in front of her. She could make out a figure in a long flowing black robe. "So, she's awake—I must say that was pretty impressive how you tried to hold us back like that." Came an all too familiar voice. One that she hadn't heard in years. As the figure approached, she recognized the blue eyes of Lucifer's vessel.

"You should be locked in the cage with Michael—how—"She asked, he eye growing wide as Michael and Adam joined Lucifer. "You see, when you removed the mark from Dean, you freed us." Lucifer said with a laugh. He had to admit, this young girl was beautiful. She had a bigger heart than the prophecy predicted. Adam walked over to her and looked into her green eyes. This was the same woman who had helped his brothers stop the apocalypse. He had waited to be rescued but that had never happened.

Over the years, Adam had given in to the rage and hurt he felt. Being locked in the cage with Lucifer and Michael and their constant torture ate away until there was nothing good left in him. He was now just as evil as they were. "Where's Sam? If you three hurt one hair on his head, I swear—"She began but her head throbbed at the effort it took to move or speak. "Awe, she worries about the baby giant. Don't worry sweetheart, we have plans for him." Adam said as he caressed Cheyanne's cheek with his hand.

Cheyanne closed her eyes as she felt a wave of nausea hit her. She could hear the thoughts of the three men around her and she knew they didn't bode well for her or her family. She knew she was in trouble so she tried the one thing she knew would work. "Do you have any idea who my father is?" Cheyanne asked, trying to make herself sound more important than she felt.

"You're father is a dead, washed up hunter, Bobby Singer. I don't know how you think that will help you." Adam laughed in her face. "No, if you knew the prophecy as good as you claim, then you would know that I can only be powerful as I am if I wasn't full human—I'm half demon as a matter of fact, my father is Crowley, the king of Hell." She said, hoping it would buy her some time. Cheyanne had no clue where they were but she figured they were in a level of Hell nobody else knew about.

In Sioux Falls, Dean sat around the RV with Bobby and Charlie as they poured over any legend or ancient lore they could find pertaining to darkness and prophecies. "So let me get this straight, Cheyanne is not only a white witch, but she is THE white witch? As in the most powerful one to have ever lived? What am I saying? Of course she is—she's a Winchester, it makes perfect sense!" Charlie said as she typed away on her laptop.

Dean watched his friend with a smile on his face. Charlie was the same today as she had been when he and Sam had first met her. She had only become a hunter to help them and now she was always there to help them no matter what, even if met putting her own life in danger. "Cheyanne loves you to death, just so you know." He told her as he got up and poured himself another cup of coffee. Without saying a word, Bobby handed Dean the flask of whiskey, which he gladly poured into his cup.

Charlie arched an eyebrow at Dean. He just winked at her as he drank his coffee. Charlie drank her beer as she continued trying to find any possible locations as to where Cheyanne and Sam could be. "Wait, I might have something! How many levels does Hell have? Where exactly would the cage be that Lucifer and Michael were trapped in?" Charlie asked as she typed furiously away. Bobby and Dean looked at each other in amazement. Bobby was impressed with this little imp of a girl. She was even more computer savvy than him or Sam or even Cheyanne put together.

"You mean she could be trapped in the cage with them now? How is that possible?" Dean asked, scared for both his brother and his wife. If Cheyanne was there with them he could only imagine where Sam would be. After all, Sam was Lucifer's chosen vessel last time. Dean was on his cell phone dialing Crowley's number but the king appeared before his voicemail had even picked up.

"Ah Squirrel, I figured you and my daughter would be holed up somewhere enjoying wedded bliss," He said as he walked up to Dean. Crowley's smirk turned to concern when he realized that Cheyanne was nowhere near Dean. "Where is Glenda?" Crowley asked looking around. It was unusual for Cheyanne not to greet him with a hug.

He had become accustomed to seeing his daughter by Dean's side. Dean explained what happened—Death, the darkness, the removal of the mark—everything. Crowley listened intently to what his son-in-law was telling him. "You mean, your wife got pulled down into Hell by this darkness and you have no idea where exactly? How could you let this happen? I entrusted you with Cheyanne for a reason, Dean!" Crowley said, his voice raising in octaves as panic began to set in.

Dean saw the way Crowley was behaving and fought back his own panic. He knew if the king of Hell was terrified of the darkness, it couldn't be good. "We will find Glenda and Moose—I will tear Hell apart brick by brick till we find them!" Crowley told Dean. Hearing all the commotion outside, Bobby and Charlie came out to see what all the fuss was about.

Bobby was already waving his shotgun filled with salt rounds. "Crowley what are you doing here?" Bobby demanded as he tried to push Dean back out of the way. "Dammit Bobby, calm down! He wants to find Cheyanne and Sam just as much as we do!" Dean said, trying to calm everybody down. "After all, Glenda is my daughter too—more so than she is yours." Crowley snarked. "Not helping!" Dean said as he tried to hold both men back from each other.

"Would you two stop arguing over who the better dad is here? Cheyanne grew up knowing Bobby, but she has been getting to know Crowley over the last what? Year? Two years? She loves him just as much so now you two need to stop this macho bullshit so we can all work together to find our girl!" Charlie said to everyone's amazement. Dean's mouth dropped open, he had never so much as heard Charlie say anything worse than damn or hell. He was proud of his girl as he called her. Cheyanne understood their friendship and never once felt jealous—especially after Charlie reassured her that she likes girls not boys.

Adam reached out to touch Cheyanne and jerked back when a spark shot from her skin. The same thing happened when Lucifer and Michael tried to touch her. Cheyanne was using every ounce of power she had left in her to keep them away from her. She was trying to unlock her shackles but those were a bit trickier than she imagined. She knew that the ones in the dungeon back home knocked her powers out because they were designed to hold demons. She was counting on the ones holding her now to not be so powerful. She was right.

"Do you two know what we have here?" Lucifer asked with a chuckle as he began pacing the small dungeon room. "All my life, I have heard whispers of your coming, even down in the pit we heard it. You are far more powerful than just the white witch of the prophecy. No my sweetheart, you are the Oracle that dad always spoke of when he was building the earth and recovering from the darkness." He said as he stared at Cheyanne in awe.

"How can that be? The story of her coming is older than the one foretelling Christ's birth. She should have been born way before Him." Michael said in disbelief. He had been locked down in the pit for so long with his brother but he still didn't trust him. The Oracle's birth had been told longer than Christ's. Christ came to save the people but the Oracle, her job was to not only help the people but to unite Heaven and Hell. Nobody but God knew how she was supposed to do that and even He wouldn't explain how.

"How can she be the Oracle? Her father is a demon?" Adam asked as he looked Cheyanne up and down. He had to admit, she was beautiful. Her figure was a little fuller than the girls he used to date but she had curves in the perfect place. Cheyanne had always been a thick, curvy girl. She worked out and tried to eat right to stay healthy but she was short and weight showed on her a little heavier than it did Raylene or Ariana.

"Who? Crowley? I don't know who made him the king of hell, but he is nothing more than a cross-roads demon!" Lucifer said with a laugh. He would fix that situation, the next time he laid eyes on Crowley. Cheyanne let out a maniacal laugh that resounded off the stone walls. "Do you know who my husband is? My husband is Dean Winchester! You three should be afraid because I am one of the three things of his you don't mess with!" She said, trying to sound braver than she felt.

Lucifer, Michael and Adam all three looked at each other in confusion. There was never any mention of the Oracle being married. Cheyanne had married a Winchester of all people! They had two demons attempt to take her down so they could move her to another cell. They had to discuss their next course of action. As soon as the demons touched her, they screamed in agony and burst into flames. Lucifer laughed at her little parlor tricks as he walked over to her and grabbed her throat.

Her powers were beginning to weaken because he could touch her and only received a small shock. Lucifer drew back and slapped Cheyanne so hard she saw stars right before she blacked out. When she woke up she was laying on her back in a dark, filthy room. She jumped when a rat the size of a large housecat ran across her chest. She jumped and ran towards the back wall and ran smack dab into a chest. "Oh Shit sorry buddy!" She said as she gave a little nervous laugh.

"I guess I could shed some light on this subject." Cheyanne said as she made a ball of light form in her hand. The light illuminated the small cell she was in. The chest she bumped into belonged to John Winchester. "Uncle John?" She asked in disbelief. He was grayer than when she had last seen him but it was definitely him. "Cheyanne is that you?" He asked, blinking his eyes against the light. He hadn't seen any kind of light in a very long time.

John looked down at his niece and smiled. She was a little older than when he last saw her, but it was definitely Cheyanne. He had seen her shortly before he made the deal with the yellow eyed demon, Azazel, for Dean's soul. After that he had spent some time on the torture racks and then had been locked in this cell ever since he refused to join Alastair in torturing souls. He didn't know that Dean had ever been to hell or had joined Alastair. He also didn't know that Sam and Dean had both started and ended the apocalypse.

"Are you dead too?" John asked Cheyanne as he pulled her into a hug. "Not that I know of." She said with a laugh. "Last thing I remember, I was in the Impala with Dean and Sam." Cheyanne began explaining. "Wait, you and Dean are on speaking terms again?" John asked with relief in his voice. He had spent years regretting having stopped them from getting married. He had always hoped they could make up and at least be friends again.

"Something like that—we're married now." Cheyanne said as she looked him in the eyes, daring him to argue with her. John was shocked but he smiled at her. "Good!" He said laughing. Just then the door was flung open and Sam was thrown in. "Oh thank God!" Cheyanne said as she rushed over to him. She looked him over and saw nothing more than a few scrapes and bruises. "Sammy...are you ok?" Cheyanne asked as he began waking up.

"Can you hold this? Don't worry it won't hurt you." Cheyanne asked John as she handed him the ball of light. He looked down at her in amazement. This was not the same girl who had told him off when she was just 19. This was a full grown woman who knew more than she let on. He was curious to know how she could make a ball of light appear in her hand and how she could stay so calm in a place like this. Lydia had raised her to stay calm through anything and everything. There were times when Cheyanne was too calm. "I will explain everything to you as soon as we are out of this place. Once we reach the top levels of Hell we will be fairly safe." Cheyanne said, she didn't explain that she could hear his thoughts.

"Cheyanne, we are in Hell—we are not safe anywhere down here." He said to her quietly. He didn't want to argue with her right now. "Uncle John, like I said, I will explain later but right now you have to trust me alright?" Cheyanne said as she crawled over to the door of the cell. She tried the knob but it was locked. Her head was beginning to swim from the grotesque smell and the sounds coming from the entire level. She could hear people's thoughts and feel their pain.

"One thing is for certain, I have to get out of here!" She said, fighting back a wave of nausea. Sam sat up rubbing his head about that time. "Chey, is that you?" He asked trying to stand up. John caught his younger son just before he hit the floor. "Dad?" Sam asked in disbelief. The two men hugged each other as Cheyanne dug through her jeans pocket and found a hair pin. While Sam and john were having a mini family reunion, Cheyanne picked the lock on their dungeon door.

"Yahtzee!" She exclaimed when she unlocked the door. Sam chuckled to himself because that was what Dean always said. Then Sam realized, he had no idea where Dean was. "He's not here or I would have heard him by now." Cheyanne said out loud to Sam's panicked thoughts. John Winchester raised an eyebrow as he tried to figure out this woman he had known literally her entire life.

"Uncle John, I promise I will explain later but right now we have to get out of here and fast!" Cheyanne said, promising to fill him on exactly what and who she was as soon as they got out of danger. John didn't like where this was heading. He prayed he was wrong about Cheyanne but the feeling in the pit of his stomach told him otherwise. He obediently followed her as they made their way out of the dungeon. Cheyanne fought back waves of nausea and exhaustion as she led them out of the pit. She had no doubt they were in the cage of Lucifer and Michael. She knew Dean would want her to save Adam too but she also knew that Adam was lost to them now.

He had been in the cage with Lucifer and Michael too long and there was no kindness left in him. Adam was no longer human nor was he their brother either. Bobby and Charlie waited for Dean and Crowley at the Impala. The plan was that they would take care of any demons that came along while Dean and Crowley went down to the pit to rescue Sam and Cheyanne.

John, Sam, and Cheyanne fought their way out of the pit and up three levels of Hell before they ran into Dean and Crowley. Cheyanne opened a door leading up to another level and ran right into her husband's chest. "Hi!" She smiled up into those green eyes. He smiled back as he gave her a quick kiss. He hugged Sam and then stared at his dad in disbelief. "We'll explain later but right now, we have two pissed off archangels, and your pissed off brother behind us and they don't want to stop and chit chat. Oh by the way, I'm not just a white witch, I'm a fucking Oracle!" She said as she took his hand and led his up the stairs. Crowley held the door open for them, sealing it with strong magic when everyone was safely through.

Nobody said a word until they were safely back at the Impala. Cheyanne sat on the hood, daring Dean to say one word to her. She was hot, thirsty and covered in blood and soot. Hell was not fun! She gulped in large amounts of air, trying to get the stench of rotting flesh and death out of her lungs and nose. Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit her and she barely made it off the hood before she puked a giant puddle of vomit. Dean was by her side in an instant, holding her hair back out of the way. "You don't need to see this!" Cheyanne said embarrassedly as another wave hit and she threw up some more.

Sam reached in the trunk and grabbed a bottle of water out of the green cooler. Cheyanne thanked him when she could speak again. Dean opened the bottle for her and handed it to her. Sam also handed John a bottle of water. "Is she going to be ok?" John asked the boys, concern in his voice. "Yes she will be fine—stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Cheyanne said as she drank her water. She had never tasted anything that felt so good in her life.

"How long have we been gone?" She asked Dean as he came over to her to rub her back. "We've been looking for you for almost three months." Dean said as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her. "Holy Hell! Last thing I remember we were in the Impala after removing the mark of Cain off of your arm." Cheyanne said in disbelief. "Baby, I have been looking all over for you for almost three months." Dean told her. He tried to hide the worry from her. The last time she had gotten sick like that, she had been pregnant and they hadn't known it. Could she even get pregnant? Could it be possible?

"Whatever—I seriously doubt I am!" Cheyanne whispered so Sam and John didn't over hear them. "That would be kind of awesome—very bad timing on our part but definitely awesome!" He whispered back. Cheyanne couldn't help but notice the hopeful twinkle in Dean's eyes. "Let's get everybody home, then we will either ask Cass or go to the drug store and get a couple tests." Cheyanne said as she wrapped her arms around him and stroked the hair at the back of his neck.

Cheyanne didn't want to dare to hope. Chuck had healed her, she had doctor's x-rays that proved that, but could she have a baby? She prayed she could. If she was only ever able to have one she would be happy. Dean had no idea how badly Cheyanne wanted to have children with him. She had been so heartbroken when she had lost the last baby.

When the doctors had so coldly told her that because of the damage caused by the brutality of the rape she would never be able to get pregnant again, her world shattered even more. She had overcome her fear of Dean, she had overcome so much since that day. She put it in the back of her mind until they got home.

Sam and Dean took their time showing John around the bunker while Cheyanne and Raylene started dinner. Ariana and Castiel had gone out on a date. He enjoyed taking her out and spending alone time with her. Cheyanne and Dean encouraged all of them to have alone time as much as possible. "Look, I was a real bitch to you before…" Cheyanne said to Raylene as she began chopping vegetable for a salad. "Yes you were, but I shouldn't have went behind your back—none of us should have—but at the time, we didn't know what we were dealing with. We aren't use to you having powers yet." Raylene said as she stopped what she was doing and gave her best friend a hug.

Cheyanne and Raylene had been through so much together that no more words were needed. They were laughing and talking the entire time they were preparing dinner. Finally everything was done except for throwing the steaks on the grill. "I think we will let my husband be a caveman tonight." Cheyanne teased as she went to find Dean. Dean, Sam and John were in the great room sitting around talking. They looked up when the ladies entered the room. John almost didn't recognize Raylene.

He chuckled to himself when he noticed the way that Sam and Raylene looked at each other. It was the same way he had looked at Mary and the way that Dean looked at Cheyanne. Cheyanne walked up behind Dean and began rubbing his shoulders. Dean knew what she was up to but he wasn't going to turn down a shoulder rub. Cheyanne bent down and whispered in his ear, "How about you firing up the grill and cooking the steaks…daddy?" She playfully nipped his earlobe with her teeth as she emphasized the word daddy.

There as something about that possibility of Cheyanne being pregnant that was just so damn sexy to Dean. Cheyanne smiled as she heard Dean's thoughts. Dean got up and went into the kitchen. He fired up the grill outside and cooked the steaks. He smiled when Cheyanne brought him an ice cold beer. "Thank you!" He said as he opened the beer. Cheyanne loved watching him opening beers. "That is the coolest thing I have ever seen." She said laughing. Dean took a swig of his beer, then bent down and kissed her.

John could not get over how good the food was that night. He hadn't realized that he had been in Hell as long as he had been. He listened as they told him about how Dean and Cheyanne ended up being together again. He wanted to hunt Randy down himself when they told him about the rape and how Cheyanne found out about her powers. He was amazed at how the boys just seemed to accept the fact that Cheyanne was a witch. "So what exactly is a white witch? I've hunted plenty of witches but none of them were good." John asked between bites of steak.

"I practice only white magic, blessings, healing spells, protections spells—that sort of thing. I am a healer, I cannot harm another human or take a life unless it is in self-defense or I am protecting my family." Cheyanne said as she placed a hand on Dean's thigh under the table. He cleared his throat as he winked at her. She blushed when she heard his thoughts. John sat there watching the two of them and wondered if they shared some sort of inside joke.

Cheyanne bit her bottom lip and Dean had to think about baseball for a minute trying not get turned on too much in front of his dad and brother. After dinner, Dean and Cheyanne walked the four blocks from the bunker to the local drug store. They bought three pregnancy tests and walked home. "You know, if you would have told me you were pregnant6 months or a year ago, I would probably have been a dick about the whole thing, but now I'm kind of excited." Dean said, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Six months to a year ago, you had the mark of Cain and we would have both panicked. I know this isn't exactly the best timing for a baby but we will be alright." Cheyanne said reassuringly. Dean hid the bag in his jacket as they walked in the door. He didn't want anybody to know until they were sure. They went back to Dean's bedroom and shut the door. He laid the white plastic bag on the bed, tossed his jacket onto a chair near the bed and pulled her to him.

"Hey! The way I figured a while back is that with his grandpa being the King of Hell, and Chuck being one of our closest friends, not to mention our angel in the trench coat—this kid will be the most protected kid around." Dean said as he kissed Cheyanne. "Besides that, his momma is a freaking oracle—nobody is going to mess with our kid." Cheyanne said as she wrapped her arms around Dean's waist. She laid her head on Dean's chest as she breathed in his scent and listened to his heart beat.

They stayed like that for a long time. Cheyanne was just thankful to be home and in her husband's arms again. She didn't care where they went or what they did as long as she was with Dean, she was home. "Ok, I will go take my bath and take the test and then we will know. There is also a mark I want to give you—nothing like the mark of Cain, this one will bind our souls for eternity and will give you my protection—I have double and triple checked it, no dark side effects." She told him as he arched an eyebrow at her.

"Ok, I want to know everything about it but you go take your bath first—mom." Dean said as he kissed her. He laughed as she blushed and went off to the bathroom and then her bedroom. She went into the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. She put the cap on it and carried it back to her bedroom. She had to hide the test in her towel when she bumped into Sam in the hallway. He just smiled down at her as he walked past her on his way to Dean's room.

Cheyanne locked her bedroom door, set the test down on the nightstand and ran her bubble bath. She was tempted to check it before she climbed into the tub but she decided she would wait and give it ample time to give the result. Cheyanne took her bath and shaved her legs. Her phone rang and she left it on the bed. She knew it was just the phone for other hunters and not the friends and family phone or the FBI phone. She laughed as she enjoyed her bath and was lost in her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes, who is it?" She asked as she stepped out of her bath and wrapped a towel around her. It was Ariana. Cheyanne hid the test and pulled on her robe as she opened the door for her cousin. "What is it sweetie?" She asked. Ariana looked at her cousin like she had lost her best friend. "Did you and Castiel have a fight hunny?" Cheyanne asked as she gave her a hug. "No, I don't like you being mad at me and I'm so sorry!" Ariana said as she broke into tears.

Cheyanne hugged her cousin and reassured her that she wasn't mad at anyone. She explained to Ariana that she knew everybody was just trying to help Dean because they all loved him as much as she did. "Ari, if I would have wanted you gone or was that pissed at you or anybody, you wouldn't be in this bunker—trust me! We are family, and family means nobody gets left behind." Cheyanne said, wiping her cousin's tears away. They talked for a little while longer until Dean came knocking on Cheyanne's bedroom door.

Cheyanne opened the door and explained to Dean why her cousin was upset. Dean hugged Ariana and explained the exact same thing to her that Cheyanne just did. "Look kiddo, you are family, Family doesn't end with blood—it don't always start there either—but you pitching in to help Cass and Sam the way you did, you are full-fledged family now. Thank you for caring enough to face both mine and Chey's temper to help find the cure for the mark." Dean said as he kissed her temple. Ariana smiled up at him as she went off to find her angel.

"That girl faced nasty criminals working for the FBI and she's afraid of us?" Dean teased as he shut the door. "In her defense, the whole side of the Van Buren family turned their backs on her when she found me. Not to mention that before she met us she had no idea that monsters and ghosts or even demons were real—nor did she know her dad is an angel." Cheyanne said, walking over to her husband. Dean ran his eyes over her body, wanting to slide her robe off down her shoulders.

"Are you ready?" Cheyanne asked nervously as she pulled the test out of her nightstand drawer. "As ready as I will ever be." Dean said earnestly. Cheyanne turned around so that Dean could see the results too. He wrapped his arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder as they both looked at the test. A big pink plus sign confirmed what they were hoping for. "I can't believe it!" Cheyanne said as tears of joy began to run down her cheek. She was relieved when she saw the same tears running down Dean's cheeks. "Holy Shit! We are going to be parents!" Dean teased as he pulled Cheyanne to him and kissed her hard. He tried to slide her robe off but she stopped him.

"Not yet, the protection mark I was telling you about—we have to make love to make it work." She said as she watched his eyes light up at the thought. "Seriously?" He asked as she explained the entire process. They agreed they would do it in her room because nobody ever bothered them there.

Cheyanne lit a few candles and then brushed her hair out. She blew some sage and lavender smoke around her room to make certain that all negative energy was gone from their presence. Next she spoke a few words for the enchantment to begin. "As the Oracle, I wish to give protection to my husband and I wish to bind out souls for eternity." She said aloud as she picked up a sliver bladed knife.

With the knife, she cut a long then cut down her left forearm, from her elbow almost to the wrist. Next she cut Dean's arm in the exact same spot, then she held his hand so that their blood mixed and ran down their arms into a big brass bowl. Dean didn't wince at the pain of the blade, nor did he ask what the bowl was for. He trusted his wife completely. Cheyanne said another enchantment as she grasped Dean's hand in hers. A tingle began in them both as a whitish blue light began to envelope them. Dean recognized this as the same light that shot through Cheyanne when she was healing people.

Cheyanne looked up into her husband's eye as she pulled him to her and kissed him. Dean kissed her back with just as much passion as she was showing him. The white light lifted them off the ground, spun them around for a few seconds, and then sat them back down on the floor. The whole room seemed to shake and vibrate around them and Dean was certain that at any minute Sam would barge in demanding to know what the hell was going on.

Just as suddenly as it started. Everything stopped and the room was quiet once again except for the sound of their breathing. "And now, comes the good part." Cheyanne said as she slid her robe off and led Dean over to the bed. "What was all the other stuff?" Dean asked in amazement. "Oh that? See what I just did was basically envelope you with my powers. You are protected against any kind of dark magic and spells and you are also warded against those things. Between me and the engravings Castiel put on your ribs, nothing can find you unless you want it to." Cheyanne explained as she crawled onto her bed in front of him.

Dean finally noticed his wife's naked body and realized he was way over dressed. Cheyanne made quick work of his clothes and then once again took his hand. They made love to finish binding the spell. When they had both found their release, Cheyanne got up and walked over to the bowl of their blood, mixed in a few other ingredients and said a spell over it. The bowl began to glow with the same whitish blue light. Suddenly the bowl vibrated and out of it flew about 12 light blue and white butterflies. They flew around the room a few times before vanishing in a few puffs of white smoke.

"That was badass!" Dean said smiling at his wife. "I know right!" She giggled as she climbed back into bed with him. Dean placed his hands behind his head and Looked at his Cheyanne as she snuggled up to him and laid her head on his chest. "That whole thing was super sexy. Not only did I marry a smart chick, she's hot as hell too! How did I get so lucky?" Dean asked, wrapping his arms around her. "I just have really low standards." Cheyanne teased as she kissed him. Dean playfully rolled her beneath him and began to show her again just how lucky he was.

Sam and Raylene were up early the next morning. She laughed when Sam insisted she let him fix her breakfast for a change. He kissed her as he began mixing pancakes. He smiled when John walked into the kitchen. "Where's your brother?" John asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "Since he hasn't seen his wife in three months, they're probably still sleeping." Raylene said trying to keep a straight face. John caught on to what she was saying as he drank his coffee. "You know I caught them in the back of the Impala once—"John began but Sam cut him off. "I do not need to know this! Do you know how many times I ride back there?" He teased. Sam gave a shudder at the mental image he had flash through his mind.

John laughed at his youngest son's reaction to Dean and Cheyanne having sex in the Impala. "If you makes you feel any better, Sammy, I'm sure they have done it in the front seat too!" Raylene teased. "Ok that's it! After breakfast, I'm bleaching the seats of that car—mainly just to make Dean bitch!" Sam said as he began pouring the pancake batter onto the griddle. John laughed harder as Raylene continued to tease Sam.

"I'm glad to see you both happy, son." John said as he began drinking cup number two. "Yea we are." Sam said as he finished with the pancakes and began cooking the bacon. Sam introduced Ariana and Castiel as they came into the kitchen. "You know your mom always said Angels were watching over us." John said as he shook Castiel's hand. "She was right." Sam teased as he began passing out plates of food to everybody.

"Now son, about your hair…" john said as he took a bite of pancake. "Nobody touches my hair—I've been fighting Dean off from grabbing the clippers for years!" Sam laughed as he began eating his own breakfast. John placed his hands up in the air in an act of defeat. If Dean hadn't shaved his brother's hair off, then Josh surely wasn't going to say anything else. "Hey I love his hair almost as much as I love him!" Raylene teased as she leaned her head on Sam's shoulder. He smiled down at her.

Cheyanne smiled at them as she sleepily made her way to the coffee pot. "Morning." She managed to say as she poured herself a cup and added cream and sugar. She smiled when she looked up and saw Cass kiss Ariana. "Dean is sleeping and we are going to let him sleep." Cheyanne said answering John's unspoken question. "Ok, that is going to take some getting used to!" John laughed at Cheyanne's mind reading ability. "Dean still isn't used to it." She laughed as she drank her coffee.

She nonchalantly fought off a bout of nausea when Sam waved a plate of pancakes under her nose. She realized all she really wanted was the bacon on it. She took a bite of bacon and it tasted like Heaven to her. She suddenly had a craving for a double bacon cheeseburger complete with extra onions. She smiled to herself as she placed a loving hand on her abdomen. She had just called and made an appointment with a local ob/gyn before entering the kitchen.

Cheyanne nibbled the pancakes and then instantly wished she hadn't. She quickly made her way down the hall to the bathroom before she got sick. She washed her face and then went back to her bedroom to get dressed. Dean was still sleeping but opened one eye when she came in the room. "Hey sleepy head." She said as he smiled at her. "The bed is cold on your side." Dean thought to himself as he watched her dig through her closet. "Hmm, I think we have time for a snuggle or two." Cheyanne thought to herself as she walked towards the bed. She threw her robe onto a nearby chair as she climbed back into bed with Dean.

Dean looked at her and replied out loud, "Oh baby, I want more than to just snuggle." Cheyanne looked at him in surprise. "Holy Shit! You can read my thoughts too now!" She said as she kissed him. "Hmm, I can-." He said as he gave her a wicked grin and pulled her down to him. He rolled her beneath him again and they made love once more before beginning their day.

Three days passed and Cheyanne and Dean were trying to hide the pregnancy until they were ready to share it. Dean went with Cheyanne to her first doctor's appointment for the baby. When they heard the baby's heartbeat, they both cried. Dean noticed a concerned look on the doctor's face as he led them next door to the sonogram room. Cheyanne got up on the table and tried not to panic as she heard Dean's thoughts. "Oh what have we here?" The doctor asked as he ran the transducer over Cheyanne's abdomen below her belly button.

He pointed to two tiny blips on the screen. "You see that?" He said to Dean and Cheyanne as he pointed to the screen. "Looks like we have two babies here. Congrats you have twins!" He told them. Cheyanne and Dean looked at each other in amazement. "Holy Shit! Twins!" They both thought at the same time. "How can that be? Twins don't run in either one of our families…" Cheyanne said, trying to wrap her head around everything.

She could hardly believe she was finally pregnant but to be having twins was a double miracle. "Well, I'd say you were blessed." The doctor said smiling. Dean was speechless as the doctor gave Cheyanne instructions on how to take care of herself along with a couple prescriptions. Cheyanne got dressed and thanked the doctor as she and Dean headed out the door. Dean still hadn't said a word but his thoughts were running a million miles an hour through his head.

When they were in the Impala heading home, Cheyanne scooted over next to him and laid her hand on his knee. "Hey, it will be okay." She said quietly as she laid her head on his shoulder. "I agree. We don't say a word to anybody just yet. Yes, I suppose we could hide it until I was too far along to deny it anymore." She answered all of Dean's questions out loud with a small chuckle. Dean gave her a small smile. He never did have to say a whole lot for Cheyanne to understand how he was feeling. It had been like that way before she could ever read his mind.

Cheyanne had a craving for a double bacon cheeseburger so they stopped for lunch. Dean smiled proudly when they ordered the exact same thing, complete with extra onions. He even laughed when Cheyanne ordered extra Onion Rings and smothered them in Ketchup. Normally, Cheyanne would order a salad or grilled chicken breast. She never ordered a cheeseburger of any kind. "What? The babies are hungry…" She said sheepishly as she bit into an onion ring. "I have never seen you eat that good ever!" Dean teased as he drank his soda. Cheyanne was enjoying sweet ice tea.

"We so have got to keep this quiet for a while. We have a ton of shit to do and not just getting stuff ready for the babies…" Cheyanne began but Dean cut her off. "You will rest and focus on taking care of yourself and these little guys. Sam and I will lock the darkness back up and deal with whatever else comes our way." He said as he placed a protective hand on her belly. "I understand that but I also have work to do and I think our dads and the rest of our family would get suspicious of me not working—unless you want to go ahead and tell them—but you get to deal with Uncle John!" Cheyanne said as she ate her burger rolled her eyes at the thought of dealing with John Winchester's reaction to the news. "Better yet, you can deal with Raylene!" She said as she shuddered at the thought.

Dean laughed at the thought of facing Raylene's wrath. He was not about to face her yet. Cheyanne was right, they weren't ready to share their news yet and she would just have to keep working so nobody knew. They should have clued poor old Castiel in on their plans about keeping the pregnancy under wraps for a while.

The got back to the bunker and Cheyanne sat down at her desk and began checking her emails and her voice mails on her other phones. Whenever she and Dean were on a date or spending time together and not working, she only carried her phone for very close friends or family. She figured anybody else could wait till they got home. Cheyanne pulled out glasses and put them on and then turned her computer on.

She returned four FBI calls and about 10 calls from other hunters asking what they were dealing with. She researched each one and was making calls well into the night. She looked up as John came through the front door, holding his arm in a weird angle. Cheyanne promised the hunter she was talking to that she would call him right back.

"What did you tangle with?" She asked him as she called for Dean and Sam. She had them hold their dad down while she jerked his arm back into socket. John yelled with pain as he felt his shoulder snap back into place. "I know Uncle John ain't yelling in pain—Last time I stitched you up you never made a sound." Cheyanne teased as she got out her kit and began sewing up a wound in the same arm. "Well last time I think you were younger and so was I." He snapped at her between gritted teeth.

Sam and Dean looked at each other in disbelief. Cheyanne was deliberately trying to piss John off and they knew it. Dean shot her a look and shook his head. She grinned at him and continued patching their dad up. "There ya go old man, next time you hunt a next of Vamps, try to remember there is a possibility they could be armed—All these years I wondered where Dean got it—now I know!" She said with a laugh as she filled a syringe with antibiotics and gave John a shot in the other arm.

"Old man? Cheyanne Rose Singer! You are still not too big for me to take across my knee!" John said as he put a clean shirt on. Cheyanne roared with laughter as she said, "Well now its Cheyanne Rose Winchester and I kind of like sort of thing now days—ask your oldest son!" She laughed even harder when she noticed Dean was turning a new shade of red. For once, John Winchester was speechless, He just shook his head and walked off towards the kitchen. Sam and Dean waited until he was out of earshot before they died laughing themselves.

Cheyanne went into the kitchen to fix herself a cup of coffee. She shuddered when John poured himself a cup and drank it black. "I swear you people are nasty! Drinking black coffee should be a mortal sin!" She teased as she poured cream and sugar into her cup. At least she could still drink coffee. She was very thankful for that. John laughed as he remembered how Cheyanne had always said that same thing growing up.

"If you tell me I look like my mother, so help me!" She teased as she noticed John staring at her. "You'll shoot me so full of rock salt, I'll crap margaritas for a week? I was just thinking how much you take after your dad." He teased.

"Which one?" Cheyanne asked curious. She really wanted to know just how much of Crowley she had in her or if anything she did was like him. "Both. Victor always had to have cream and sugar in his coffee. And he looked at her and you like you have always looked at Dean. I can't agree with everything he has become but I know you are everything that is good in Crowley's life—Dean's too for that matter." John said as he thought back on how she had always looked out for Dean and for Sam.

"Part of me wants to still hate you for breaking me and Dean up all those years ago but I just can't. I forgave you long before you ever knew. I got out of hunting for a very long time because of a promise I made to dad and Dean. It is a weird circumstance that led me and Dean getting back together." Cheyanne said quietly as she drank her coffee.

"Look, Cheyanne, I thought I was doing the right thing back then. I was so wrapped in up in hunting the demon that killed Mary. I wanted all three of you kids to be my soldiers. Dean was always the perfect soldier. When you two started dating, I worried. When you two ran off to Vegas, all I could think was how you two would distract each other too much to finish the mission. I never once took into consideration that you two just might actually be in love." John said, trying to explain himself to Cheyanne.

She smiled to herself. She hadn't used the truth telling ability in so long, it actually felt good to exercise her powers. She knew she really shouldn't and if Dean found out he would be furious but it still felt good. Cheyanne nearly jumped when Dean cleared his throat behind her. "Hey babe, didn't hear you come in." She said sheepishly. Dean shot her a pointed look as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

Cheyanne had totally forgotten that they could now read each other's minds. "We need to have a talk. Using your powers on my dad? Seriously?" Dean thought to her, hoping she could hear him yelling at her. "Would you relax? I wanted answers and I got them. No harm done!" She argued back.

John had no idea they were fighting but he knew that something was brewing. He had been married to Mary Winchester long enough to recognize the signs of a pissed off woman when he saw them. "I think I'll go help Sammy find a case, or do research…something." He said as he excused himself so they could talk in private.

"That high horse you're on makes your ass look big, dear." Cheyanne said to Dean as soon as John was out of ear shot. "I thought we agreed about using your powers only when necessary!" Dean said trying to stay calm. He didn't want to upset her, especially with Cheyanne being pregnant, but dammit he was pissed at the stunt she had just pulled.

"Oh here we go again! I figured this time might just be a little different but I was wrong. Because here you are, trying to be the good son again! I don't understand you in some ways Dean. You feel bad for breaking my heart all those years again but here you are breaking it all over again! Just once, I want you to realize that you are not a soldier in need of being ordered around—you are a grown man with a wife and two babies on the way! I will not sit by for you to choose John Winchester and his crusade over me again—do I make myself clear?" Cheyanne said, fighting back the tears.

She was pissed and Dean knew it but so was he. "You done? You have no idea what you are talking about Cheyanne. I am glad my dad is back but I have changed since he died—Hell you and Sammy have witnessed that! I grew up and I thought we were past this argument but I guess I was wrong! I don't know what's gotten into you but I don't like it! We had an agreement about you using your spells and your powers and I thought that meant something but yet you deliberately went behind my back and used them on my dad! I don't know what has gotten into you but since when is it okay to break a promise you made to your husband?" He asked, fuming. They were both pissed and neither one was backing down.

"Winchester, you have lost your mind. I don't break promises to my husband and he better be thankful because right now he is being a pig headed ass! I barely used any power at all and if Uncle John hadn't felt guilty about breaking us up all those years ago, then my powers wouldn't work on him! Oh and by the way you are welcome because I didn't just have to bring him with me and Sam when we were fighting our way out of hell! Now, if you'll excuse me, the babies and I want a bubble bath—and maybe a snack—and a nap!" She said as she went to walk away from him.

Dean knew he was being a major dick and he hated himself for it. She was right! He was acting like he did when they were younger and it was simply because John was back. He reached out and gently grabbed Cheyanne around the waist. He spun her around to face him.

"When did you get so pretty?" Dean asked the familiar question, trying to make her smile. He cupped her chin in one hand as he gently pulled her body up next to his with the other. He looked down into the golden emerald eyes of his wife and saw her anger but also her love in them. He stroked her jaw with his thumb as he bent down to kiss her.

Cheyanne gave him a weak smile at the words from so long ago. She felt so loved when he pulled her close. She saw love mixed with the anger in his eyes and then he has surprised her by kissing her. She kissed him back whole heartedly. She pulled him just as close as he pulled her but stopped him when he ran a hand up her shirt and began caressing her breasts. "Not here!" Your dad or brother might walk in!" She laughed at the age old argument they used when they were younger. Dean roared with laughter.

"I love you, Idgit! I promise no more powers on anybody. I'll be good!" Cheyanne said in her cutest tiniest voice. Dean never could resist that voice. "Ok, you are forgiven but if you do it again, I'll spank you." He said back to her in his most authoritative voice. "Ohhh promise? Yu should know I love spankings and those sort of things by now!" She said seductively. She laughed when Dean blushed and cleared his throat as she felt his body respond to her words.

She gave him another kiss before she went off to take her bath. She passed Castiel in the hall and said hello to him. The angel did a double take because he noticed she had a glow about her. "Cheyanne, are you feeling well?" He asked as he walked up to her. He thought the glow might be a fever. He looked at her in amazement when he touched her forehead. He knew in that instant she was pregnant. "Yes Castiel, I am great—yes Dean knows—please don't tell anybody else!" She said as she looked up into his angelic blue eyes. Castiel was still unnerved at the way she could read his mind too.


End file.
